tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alik'r Desert (The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal)
Alik'r Desert is a desert somewhere in Hammerfell and is the location where events of the mod The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal takes place. __TOC__ Geography It is a arid wasteland, surrounded by huge cliffs, roughly the size of a hold. It doesn't have any routes or sea shore and hence it is not possible to get in or out of this land by any conventional method. Only those who walk the Way of the Thief can get to this location. The land is inhabited by wild creatures such as Dunerippers and Desert Wolves. Also, there are many Fountains of Restoration throughout the land that can restore user's Health, Magika and Stamina in an instant. After using them, they need some time to recharge. History First Era In 1E 808, When Ra Gada from Yokuda arrived in Volenfell, few of them who wanted an isolated land traveled to the eastern part of Hammerfell and established two cities, Forgotten City & Ben Erai. They sealed the whole region so as to make it inaccessible from outside. They called the land 'Alik'r Desert'. The Redguards in the Forgotten City found a tomb near their city and unintentionally awakened the undead inside it - Sadraaka. She cursed the residents, and since then that city is called 'Forgotten City', a city that is meant to be forgotten. Fourth Era Corvus Umbranox, his son Caio Umbranox and Chancellor Ocato took up the task to hide the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal on Champion's request. Ultimately they hid the Gray Cowl somewhere in Akavir, but to unlock the portal that teleports to Akavir requires exploring The Alik'r Desert. This location may have been selected due to it's inaccessibility. People Though the whole land of Alik'r Desert is due to the efforts of the Redguards, in the current time, their population is near to zero. Almost all of the population of Alik'r Desert is concentrated in one city - Ben Erai. As no one can enter the Alik'r Desert, it is correct to presume that residents of Ben Erai are descendants of the people who were involved in the quest to hide the Gray Cowl. Majority of the residents are Imperials, but have adopted the lifestyle and culture of Redguards due to the surrounding environment. The Alik'r Desert does not offer any good hunt and hence residents of Ben Erai teleport to Falkreath woods for their hunting needs. Locations * Ben Erai * Ben Erai Fortress * Al Shedim * Lair of the Ancestral Cheetahs * Ancient Alik'r Temple * Oasis of Mora Sul * Forgotten City * Hamunaptra * Duneripper's Nest * Halls of the West * Khenzedum * Lucky Lantern Gallery Halls of the West Ext.png|Halls of the West. The only entry point for the Alik'r Desert|link=Halls of the West Ben Erai - Central.png|The City of Ben Erai|link=Ben Erai Duneripper's Nest.png|A nest of Dunerippers|link=Duneripper's Nest Duneripper.png|A Duneripper attacking with a firebolt|link=Dunerippers Desert Wolf.png|Desert Wolf|link=Desert Wolves Oasis of Mora Sul.png|Oasis of Mora Sul|link=Oasis of Mora Sul Lair of Ancestral Cheetahs.png|Lair of the Ancestral Cheetahs|link=Lair of the Ancestral Cheetahs Category:Skyrim: The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal Category:Skyrim: The Gray Cowl of Nocturnal Locations Category:Skyrim: New Land